Burn
by SharpBluePencils
Summary: April and Donnie are planning a surprise Thanksgiving feast for the others. What will happen? Based off of the 2k12 series. Slight Donnie and April fluff. One-shot!


Hey everyone! I wrote this a while ago when I entered a contest.  
This was the theme: "Donnie and April are planning a big Thanksgiving dinner and invite the whole family over. But as the night arrives, everything goes horribly wrong! What happens?"

Honestly, I haven't written any FanFics in a LONG time. But after seeing this contest, I debated on entering...decided not to, then changed my mind. And here I am!

With that in mind, please note that I haven't done this in a while and I would appreciate it if you would be gentle with me, I'm rusty...so please, no flames!  
Thank you! I'll stop rambling now... xD I hope that you all enjoy~!

* * *

Thanksgiving was just around the corner. April had thought that it'd be a great idea to surprise the turtles with a feast (seeing as they've never celebrated thanksgiving before), but she couldn't do it alone. She needed a little help.

She decided to consult Donatello.

He happily agreed to help her; for it seemed like an excellent idea.

On the evening of Thanksgiving, deep within the sewers, the turtles got ready to go out on their evening patrol. They gathered their weapons and started to head out.

All except Donatello.

He created a false reason to stay in the lair. He told them that he had his machines to tend to. (But he really just needed to stay so he could help April with the feast.)

Without another thought, his brothers left him.

April texted Donnie asking if it was safe for her to come.

"All clear!" He replied.

Shortly after, she arrived with a bag of groceries.

"We don't have enough time to make a huge feast..." She said disappointed.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured her "it doesn't matter. They aren't even expecting this much! Trust me, they will be beyond happy."

The two walked towards the kitchen.

She unloaded the grocery bag as Donnie grabbed the kitchen utensils that they would need.

"The turkey is back at my place." April said when she finished unloading the groceries. "It's still baking and won't be done until later."

"That's fine. We'll just get started on everything else."

Master Splinter entered the scene. "April O'Neil," he said greeting her. He then turned towards Donnie "Donatello, why are you not with your brothers? What is going on?"

"Master Splinter," Donnie began "April and I were planning on surprising them with a Thanksgiving feast."

He looked around "I see." He finally said. And after giving them a slight nod of approval, he left the room.

"So..." April began, sounding a little unsure "which should we make first? The pumpkin pie or the mashed potatoes?"

"Lets get started on the pie."

She grabbed the can of pumpkin off of the counter and handed it to Don. He opened it and then began making the pie filling.

April got started on the pie crust.

The two worked and mildly chatted until finally, the pie was ready to be baked.

Donatello placed it in the oven. "Now for the mashed potatoes." He said turning to April.

She brought the potatoes to the sink and the two began washing and peeling them.

Then they diced and placed the potatoes in a pot that was filled with water.

"It just needs to boil." April said cheerfully. She placed it on the stove.

While the potatoes cooked, April and Donnie began cleaning up the kitchen.

"So when do you think they'll be back?" April asked when they finished their work.

"Hard to say. Some nights, nothing happens and we're home early. And others, it's mad." He glanced at his T-Phone and began feeling worried.

"I'm sure everything's fine. If they need you, they'll call you." April reassured him.

"You're right."

The potatoes were now boiling over.

"Oh no! The potatoes!" April cried as she ran over to the pot. She attempted to turn down the stove but the water bubbled over and burned her hand.

"Ouch!" She cried as she pulled her hand back.

"April!"

"Ahh...I'm fine." She said holding her arm.

"Quick, run it under some water."

Donnie guided her to the sink and turned on the water to a lukewarm temperature. She ran her hand under it wincing at the pain.

Donnie rushed to the stove and turned down the temperature. He put the lid on the pot; letting it simmer. "I'll be right back." He said as he ran out of sight.

When he returned, he had something green in his hand.

"Sit here," he said as he cleared off a place on the counter.

"It's no big deal, it's just a burn. Don't worry about it."

"No, April, let me help you."

She could see the worried look in his eyes. It caused her to give in.

She turned off the sink and sat up on the counter. He kneeled in front of her and she held out her hand to him.

He gently took a hold of it and held up something green.

"What is that?"

"Aloe Vera." He replied. "It's a plant. The gel inside of it has healing properties for burns and will help ease the pain."

He applied it to her hand and occasionally blew on the spot where she had been burned.

"Thank you, Donnie. I'm-I'm really sorry about all of this."

"What? No. Don't be sorry. Mistakes happen...I'm just sorry that you got hurt." Donatello said as he looked up at her. April gave him a warm smile.

Their eyes had locked on each other. He was speechless at the sight of her. He didn't feel embarrassed, or shy, he just admired her lovely smile. The two held their gaze for a moment when- "What on earth?" A voice shouted that interrupted them. Donnie nearly jumped out of his shell, and April snapped her hand back away from his in a panic.

There they saw Raphael.

Leonardo and Michelangelo followed close behind him. They all had confused looks on their faces.

Donatello quickly stood up and began trying to explain what happened. His words got jumbled up and he wasn't making much sense.

April stepped down from the counter. "This was supposed to be a surprise." She interrupted.

"What was?" Leo asked. His eyes shifting from April, to Donnie.

"Mmm, what's that smell?" Mikey asked, not even paying attention to them. He closed his eyes and lifted his head closer to the air; as if he was being pulled against his will towards the delightful scent.

April continued on "Today is Thanksgiving. Donnie and I wanted to surprise you all with a feast. It's not finished yet...but we're almost done!"

"A thanksgiving feast?" Leo repeated.

"For us?" Raph questioned.

"Yep." April replied while holding her wrist. "We were in the middle of making it...when I burned my hand."

"Ooooh..." Raph and Leo said simultaneously.

"No way!" Mikey exclaimed "I love thanksgiving feasts!"

"You dork. You've never had one." Raph said while crossing his arms.

"So? I know I'll love it. When do we eat?"

"Well," April began "the mashed potatoes aren't done yet, but if one of you guys could mash-"

"I'll finish making them for you!" Mikey shouted waving his hand up in the air.

"Are you sure?"

"Dude, I am the king of cooking. The ultimate chef!" He said as he promptly marched to the kitchen.

He walked up to the pot that was simmering, took the lid off and inhaled the smell. He gave a happy sigh and then got started on them.

"Well then, I'll go get the turkey. It's still at my place." April said.

"Are you sure? Would you like me to come with you?" Donatello asked.

"No, I got it." She said with a smile and ducked out of the lair.

"Lets go set the table." Leo said. As he walked off, Raph and Donnie followed.

When April returned she was greeted by all of the turtles and Master Splinter. They were gathered around the table anxiously awaiting to eat.

The mashed potatoes were complete; as was the pumpkin pie. She set the turkey on the center of the table next to the other delicacies.

Their feast was small, but it didn't matter. They were all just thankful for this moment that they got to spend together.

"We should do this everyday!" Mikey said as they ate.

"Thanksgiving is an annual holiday, Mikey. People only celebrate it once a year." Leo told him.

"What? But...but, I can't wait a whole year for this to happen again."

"I know. But that's what makes it special." April said. "Now...who wants pie?"

The boys gave a cheer and Master Splinter cut the pumpkin pie into six even slices.

As they ate the pie, Donnie turned towards April. "How's your wrist?" He whispered to her.

"Much better." She whispered back with a smile. And then held his hand. "Thank you."


End file.
